Today I Found Out
by yongie13
Summary: [Yewook Boy's Love]/Ryeowook sering sekali dikatakan aneh... tentu saja karena ia sering bicara sendirian bersama sosok yesung yang mengalami kecelakaan lalu berkeliaran tanpa tujuan di sudut kota Seoul/ Jongwoon; murid pindahan di sekolah Ryeowook. Ryeowook ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada Jongwoon tapi Yesung tidak menyukai Jongwoon [Complete]


**Today I found out**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: BxB, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**START STORY !**

* * *

Tradisi Tahun baru yang seharusnya bersama dengan keluarga. Tapi Ryeowook akan melewati malam tahun baru seorang diri.

**Akhh tidak! **

Sepenuhnya tidak seperti seorang diri.

"Aku mau lihat kembang api juga~" lirihnya sembari menopang dagu menghadap jendela kaca yang kini memperlihatkan sedikit cahaya kembang api. Begitu jauh jaraknya sehingga hanya bisa melihat pantulan cahaya. Bahkan suara riuh di luar sana tidak terdengar olehnya. "Hahh~" _namja_ manis itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

_"Ryeowook-ie mau keluar? Ayo keluar bersamaku. Tempat kembang apinya tidak terlalu jauh."_

"_Umma_ melarangku keluar Yesung-_ie_."

"Wook_-ie_!"

"Hm?" _namja_ manis itu menoleh ke arah pintu mendapati ibunya sudah berpakaian rapih. Padahal sudah jam sembilan malam.

"_Umma_ akan pergi sekarang. Kau jaga rumah dengan baik. Dan... Jangan bicara sendiri lagi. Kau membuat _umma_ semakin takut."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan. Bagi sebagian orang dia memang selalu bicara sendirian. Tapi nyatanya ia sedang bicara dengan teman hantunya. Yesung, _namja_ yang meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan saat akan menemui pacarnya tiga tahun lalu. Dua tahun lebih ia berkeliaran di sudut kota sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Ryeowook. "_Mianhae_~" lirih Ryeoowok pelan.

Pintu bercat coklat itu kemudian tertutup dan kembali meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

**Tidak!**

Sudah kukatakan dia tidak sendirian.

_"Jadi susah karena umma tidak melihatku. Hahh~ kenapa Tuhan malah membuatmu bisa melihat dan mendengarku ya? Coba saja pacarku yang bisa melakukannya. Pasti akan lebih baik lagi."_

"Berisik!" _namja_ manis itu mendelik menatap sosok Yesung yang melayang disekitarnya. Hantu _namja_ itu mendudukkan diri di atas meja belajar Ryeowook. Meneliti tiap inchi wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Apa Yesung_-ie_ tidak ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu? Mungkin saja dia kesepian di malam tahun baru ini."

Hantu itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia bisa menyentuh Ryeowook, menimbulkan rasa sakit pada _namja_ mungil itu ketika ia menarik kedua bagian pipi Ryeowook.

_"Dia sudah punya pacar baru. Jadi aku akan menemanimu saja."_

"_Mwo_?sejak kapan? Dan dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Ryeowook antusias. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dibuat Yesung dan menikmati sentuhan hangat hantu di hadapannya kini.

"Hmm... Dua bulan lalu aku melihat dia mmbeli gaun pengantin bersama calon suaminya."

"Hiks..."

_"Yakk Ryeowook-ie. Kenapa kau malah menangis?"_

"Kasihan... Kasihan sekali Yesung_-ie_ hiks,"

Yesung hanya menopang wajahnya kesal saat melihat _namja_ di bawahnya ini kini masih menangis. _"Berhentilah menangis. Aku juga sudah mati. Tidak ada gunanya kau menangisiku lagi._"

Semua orang menganggap Yesung sudah mati tapi nyatanya ia masih berkeliaran di sudut kota dalam sosok hantu dan mengikuti kemanapun langkah kaki Ryeowook. Mereka sudah berteman cukup lama. Dulunya Ryeowook lebih banyak diam karena ibunya begitu sibuk bekerja. Ia hanya sendirian di rumah sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan sosok Yesung.

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

"Perayaan sepuluh bulan pertemanan kita!"

Teriak Ryeowook semangat dan mengangkat cawan sake miliknya. Tidak lupa _namja_ mungil itu menuangkan sake ke dalam cawan milik Yesung.

"Rasanya nikmat! Kau harus coba Yesung_-ie_!"

Suara bisik-bisik orang yang melintasi Ryeowook diabaikan oleh _namja_ mungil itu. Saat ini ia sedang merayakan pertemuannya dengan Yesung di sebuah halte bis. Tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

_"Hahh~ aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasa nikmat sake."_

Yesung melewatkan begitu saja sake yang tumpah ke bangku karena melewati tubuhnya. Dia hantu dan tidak akan bisa menikmatinya lagi. Sosok hantu itu menatap Ryeowook yang menoleh ke arah sebuah lapangan yang lebih rendah dari tempat mereka. Seorang _namja_ tampan kini terlihat sedang bermain bola basket.

_"Wook? Kemarin kau kemana? Kau meninggalkan aku di rumah?"_

"Akhh? Itu..."

_"Kau menyukai namja itu?"_

"Hu um... Kim Jongwoon. Murid pindahan di sekolahku. Maaf... Kemarin aku mengikutinya."

Ryeowook menunduk menyesal karena kemarin setelah sepulang sekolah ia pergi mengikuti Jongwoon. _Namja_ tampan yang baru saja pindah ke sekolahnya.

"Tapi malam hari kau yang kemana? Kenapa Yesung_-ie_ tidak ada di rumah? Jarang sekali kau pergi," kali ini Ryeowook yang balik bertanya pada Yesung. Membuat sosok hantu itu hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "_Ada pertunjukkan music di gedung opera. Jadi aku ke sana. semasa hidup aku tidak pernah bisa masuk karena harga tiket yang begitu mahal. Saat sudah jadi hantu aku bisa masuk begitu saja. Hahaha."_

Yesung benar-benar tertawa membuat _namja_ mungil di depannya hanya menautkan alis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana keluarga Yesung dulu. Ia bilang keluarga Yesung pindah setelah kecelakaan yang dialami _namja_ tampan itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Menata meja makan memang bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi bila seseorang akan ikut bergabung dalam makan malam kali ini. Seseorang yang sudah disukai sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Peralatan yang dikeluarkan juga terdiri dari mangkuk, piring dan jambangan yang _vintage_. Meja makan di design dengan gaya yang _klasik_. Di dominasi warna putih agar terkesan santai dan bunga berwarna pastel di letakkan ditengahnya. Penataan meja yang seperti ini dibutuhkan kerja keras dari tuan rumah. Tapi pilihannya tidaklah salah.

"Sudah selesai hm? Kau pandai sekali menyiapkan makan malamnya? Apa tamu kali ini begitu istimewa?" tanya _Umma_ membuat Ryeowook hanya tersipu malu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa maksudnya, bukankah sebelumnya dia bilang tamu makan malam kali ini istimewa? Tapi kenapa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung melayang di dekat Ryeowook. Mengikuti setiap langkah yang dibuatnya _"Aku lebih istimewa darinya!"_

"Yakk kau!" teriaknya sedikit mendelik menatap sosok hantu itu.

_Umma_ yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi menatap Ryeowook bingung "Apa?" karena teriakan mendadak _namja_ mungil itu mengejutkannya.

Menyadari itu ia segera meletakkan mangkuk besar berisikan _kimchi_ "_Anio~"_ lirih Ryeowook begitu cepat.

Ting tong

Suara bell rumah menandakan seseorang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku yang buka," ucap Ryeowook cepat. Ia segera berlari ke depan. Membuka pintu dan mendapati Jongwoon berdiri dengan pakaian kasual. Ryeowook yang memintanya, dia bilang hanya makan malam biasa saja. Hari ini ulang tahun Jongwoon, sebagai teman yang baik ia mengundang _namja_ itu untuk makan malam bersama. Apalagi Ryeowook tahu kedua orang tua Jongwoon sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena kecelakaan.

"Masuklah... _Umma_ sudah menunggu kita."

"_Gomawo _Wook_-ie_."

Dia tampan, tinggi, suara baritone yang berat dan ucapannya selalu sopan. Senang memuji apa yang dilakukan orang padanya. Jongwoon merasa nyaman saat bersama Ryeowook. Mungkin karena sudah hidup sendirian membuatnya senang saat bertemu dengan _namja_ mungil itu. Ryeowook begitu ceria, siapapun akan menyukai itu. Tapi saat tahu ia sering bicara sendirian membuat semua orang menjadi tidak ingin mendekatinya.

_"Aku pikir aku lebih tampan darinya. Lihatlah kaos yang dipakainya. wajahnya itu biasa saja. Jemarinya juga mungil. Matanya sipit. Lalu lihatlah itu... Apa-apaan senyumnya itu."_ Yesung trus saja mengomentari Jongwoon yang duduk di depannya. Suaranya yang bisa di dengar oleh Ryeowook membuat _namja_ mungil itu merasa tidak nyaman dibuatnya.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

"_Mwo?"_ sontak Jongwoon dan _Umma_ menatap ke arah Ryeowook.

Sedang Yesung hanya menahan tawanya. Ia paling suka menggoda Ryeowook seperti ini. Lihatlah wajah mungil itu, memerah karena menahan malu, matanya terpejam tidak berani menatap sekitarnya. Tingkahnya benar-benar bodoh. Tapi percayalah Ryeowook memiliki hati yang begitu baik. Buktinya ia bisa menerima sosok Yesung yang selalu berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Akhh Jongwoon-ah? Kau suka masakannya? Ryeowook yang memasak semua ini. Dia bilang seorang teman akan datang." _umma_ mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak ingin Jongwoon menganggapnya aneh karena bicara sendirian.

Jongwoon yang ditanya seperti itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_... Di sekolah Ryeowook_-ie_ sudah bilang dia yang memasak."

_"Apa-apaan itu? Ryeowook-ie? Manis sekali panggilannya."_

"Hehe," Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jongwoon yang begitu jujur.

_"Heii bodoh! Kau mengabaikan aku?"_

_"Ya Tuhan! Dia benar-benar mengabaikan aku sekarang."_

"Ryeowook bilang hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

Jongwoon yang ditanya begitu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat itu _umma_ mengeluarkan sebuah kado dan memberikannya pada Jongwoon.

"Kapan _umma_ membelinya?" tanya Ryeowook bingung menatap kotak berwarna coklat itu. Jongwoon segera mengambilnya dan membuka kotak itu. Sepasang kura-kura darat berwarna kecoklatan yang begitu lucu.

"Jadikan dia temanmu. Wook_-ie_ bilang kau hanya tinggal sendirian. Lain kali sering-sering saja main ke sini. _Umma_ sering meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian. Kau mau kan menjadi temannya?"

"Tentu saja ahj_umma_."

Ketiganya melanjutkan makan malam dengan sedikit berbincang. Sepertinya mengabaikan sosok hantu yang kini tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Bukan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi Yesung sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu. Sepertinya kehadiran Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook mengabaikan teman yang sudah mau bicara dengannya di tiap malam.

Saat malam tiba. Acara makan malam selesai dan Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya. Diliriknya Yesung yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sosok hantu itu hanya menoleh sebetar kemudian mengacuhkan Ryeowook kembali.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu melangkah ke kamar mandinya dan menyikat gigi. Ia segera kembali ke kamar dan menaiki tempat tidurnya. Menutup sebagian tubuhnya degan selimut. _"Kau mendiamkan aku heoh? Akan kubalas kau Yesung-ie!"_ teriak Ryeowook dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tidur sepenuhnya. Menunggu Yesung memanggilnya dan ia akan bicara kembali dengan sosok hantu tampan itu.

Satu menit berlalu...

Lima menit akan berlalu...

Sepertinya sepuluh menit akan berlalu juga...

Dan Ryeowook benar-benar merasakan kantuk. Tapi Yesung belum juga bicara dengannya. "Kau kenapa tidak bicara denganku?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuka selimutnya. Dilihatnya Yesung yang menatapnya tidak suka. "Yesung_-ie_?" Ryeowook benar-benar menyesal mengabaikan Yesung. Harusnya tadi dia langsung meminta maaf. Sekarang terima saja akibat yang dibuatnya. Yesung hanya meliriknya malas dan tidak berniat mengeluarkan satu katapun.

_"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak melihatku lagi?"_

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Yesung_-ie_... Kau kenapa tidak menyukai Jongwoon? Dia baik... Lihatlah betapa sopannya anak itu. _Umma_ saja menyukainya, dia juga... Akhh maaf," Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Yesung meliriknya kesal.

_"Aku bertanya padamu. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi? Hah! Bodoh sekali aku bertanya begitu. Tentu saja kau akan melupakan aku. Bukankah sekarang saja sudah mengabaikan keberadaanku?"_

Ryeowook menarik kakinya dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia menunduk menyesal membuat sosok hantu ini marah. Saat Yesung marah benar-benar menyeramkan. "hiks... _Mianhae_, aku minta maaf pada Yesung_-ie_. Tapi jangan pergi."

Kalian dengar? Sekarang dia menangis karena ucapan Yesung. Betapa mudahnya ia menangis karena hantu itu. Bukankah ia hantu yang seharusnya sudah tidak berkeliaran di kota ini. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia masih berada di sini, melayang ke sana kemari, bicara dengan Ryeowook dan membuat _namja_ mungil itu menjadi aneh.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook menangis hanya menghela pelan _"berhentilah menangis. Kau tahu aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Ayolah Wook-ie, aku tidak lagi marah padamu."_

"Berjanjilah? Kau tidak benar-benar marah padaku kan?"

_"Arraseo!"_ ucap Yesung segera. _"Hmmm Wook-ie? Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku memikirkan hari ulang tahunku juga. Aku pikir harinya sudah berlalu karena itu musim panas..."_

"_Mwo_? Kenapa tidak bilang? Akhh aku tidak punya sake untuk merayakannya, walaupun telat harus dirayakan!" teriak Ryeowook panik mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Chup

_"Bibirmu sudah cukup untukku! Lagian sepertinya sudah lewat beberapa bulan."_

"Dasar hantu mesum!"

Saat malam hari, orang-orang melintas di jalanan. Lampu dari gedung dan sinar bulan menerangi mereka. Bagi sebagian orang, jalanan kota pada malam hari itu memang menyeramkan. Tapi itu memang benar. Tapi saat malam itu, Yesung sudah berjanji pada Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

14 februari sebentar lagi. Hari itu dikenal sebagai hari kasih sayang. Ryeowook ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada Jongwoon. Ini sudah satu bulan lebih mereka berteman. Ia harus mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk memberikan coklat dan mengatakan tentang perasaannya. Hari terbaik untuk mengungkapkan rasa sukanya. Ia percaya saat setelah mengatakan itu pasti hubungan keduanya akan berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Bisa lebih baik atau bahkan lebih buruk. Tapi Ryeowook percaya apapun jawaban Jongwoon akan menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyukai seseorang dan itu adalah _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya sebulan.

_"Kau benar-benar menyukainya? Bisakah bukan dia yang kau sukai?"_

Ryeowook melirik Yesung yang kini melayang dan duduk di atas meja belajarnya. Pandangan _namja_ manis itu kembali pada kalender di dinding. Ia menghitung tanggal. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan valentine. Ia berniat membuat coklat dan mengatakan perasaannya pada Jongwoon.

_"Ryeowook-ie, aku serius. Kenapa harus dia? Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia benar-benar berpenampilan bodoh."_

"Berhentilah mengatainya tampang bodoh Yesung_-ie_. Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah menyukainya?" Ryeowook duduk di kursi dan menatap sosok hantu itu.

Yesung memutar bola matanya mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Ryeowook. _"Kau... Kau akan mengabaikan aku saat bersamanya. Kalau berpacaran dengannya Ryeowook-ie akan benar-benar menjauh dariku. Aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu lagi."_ suara Yesung terdengar pelan. Ia seolah benar-benar takut Ryeowook mengabaikannya. Atau ia sedang berbohong tentang satu hal pada _namja_ mungil itu?

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau satu-satunya yang selalu bersamaku. Aku menyayangi Yesung_-ie_."

Sentuhan hangat tangan Ryeowook yang melingkar di leher Yesung. _Namja_ mungil itu mampu menyentuhnya. Menumpukan kepala mungilnya pada perpotongan leher Yesung. _"Aku juga menyayangi Ryeowook-ie."_

Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah batu peridot berwarna hijau cantik yang menyala. _"Ini namanya Olivine, selama ribuan tahun dipakai oleh para bangsawan sebagai perhiasan. Batu peridot adalah simbol kebahagiaan, pencegahan kecemasan, dan akan membantu Ryeowook-ie untuk bisa bicara dengan baik."_

"Yesung_-ie_ memberikannya untukku?" tanya Ryeowook mengambil benda hijau bercahaya itu.

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Entah kenapa ia ingin memberikan benda itu sebagai hadiah untuk Ryeowook.

Disetiap malam yang dilewati. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan pertemuan itu akan berakhir. Tapi harus ada pertemuan selanjutnya. Dikehidupan yang akan datang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Hari itu tiba. Pagi hari di tanggal 14 februari. Ryeowook benar-benar akan mengatakan perasaannya. Dan Yesung tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia sudah membuat Ryeowook menangis semalam karena keegoisannya. Akhirnya Yesung menyetujui Ryeowook mencoba mengatakannya. Tapi tetap saja hantu itu berharap Ryeowook membatalkannya atau Jongwoon menolaknya. Akan lebih baik begitu.

_"Ryeowook-ie? Maukah bergandengan tangan denganku?"_ pinta Yesung saat ia melayang di dekat Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ryeowook sedikit melirik Yesung kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sentuhan hantu itu terasa hangat. Ryeowook sedikit berhenti karena itu membuat Yesung menatapnya bingung. "kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yesung menunduk menatap Ryeowook.

"Akhh _Anio~ kajja_."

Ia menggeleng pelan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali dengan bergandengan tangan. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang melintas di jalanan. Sesekali Ryeowook melirik ke arah Yesung. Entah kenapa hari ini sosok hantu itu terlihat begitu tampan. Bahkan tiap harinya sudah begitu tampan, tapi hari ini terlihat berbeda. Sebenarnya wajah Yesung dan Jongwoon tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, keduanya meiliki kepala yang besar dengan mata yang sipit, jari yang mungil. Namun Jongwoon memiliki rambut hitam dan di sisir rapih ke bawah. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang memiliki rambut merah darah dan sedikit berantakan. Mungkin sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi ia adalah seorang seniman jalanan.

≠**Ý≠**

"Kau benar-benar akan mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja Yesung_-ie_. Aku sudah bangun pagi sekali untuk mebuat coklat ini. _Aigoo_~ Jongwoon kenapa jadi tampan sekali hari ini." gumam Ryeowook pelan. Saat ini _namja_ manis itu tengah bersembunyi di balik gedung perpustakaan. Memperhatikan Jongwoon yang sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

"Kita pulang saja Ryeowook_-ie_. Ini sudah sore, kasihan _umma_ menunggu di rumah."

"Kalau Yesung_-ie_ mau pulang ya duluan saja aku menunggu Jongwoon!" putusnya begitu cepat tanpa melihat ke arah Yesung. Hantu yang diteriaki seperti itu hanya menatap tubuh mungil Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu hanya memperhatikan Jongwoon. _"Aku serius Wook-ie. Aku sangat berharap Jongwoon menolakmu atau mungkin dia akan mencampakkanmu." _Ucap Yesung acuh.

"Yakk! Kau pikir dia pacarmu apa yang akan melupakanmu begitu cepat! Tahu-tahu sudah akan menikah dengan _namja_ lain. Dia tidak seperti itu!"

Degh

Ryeowok mengedipkan kedua bola matanya. Kenapa ia harus berteriak seperti itu pada Yesung. Harusnya kan tidak perlu sampai seperti itu akan lebih baik. Sedang yang diteriaki hanya menatapnya kemudian memilih pergi. Sosok Yesung sudah melayang menjauh, terbang ke langit dan menghilang di balik gedung. Begitu cepat.

"Yesung_-ie_," lirih Ryeowook pelan. "_Mianhaeyo..._"

"Wook_-ie_? Tadi kau berteriak kenapa? Kau menungguku hm?"

Panggilan seorang _namja_ menyadarkan Ryeowook. Dilihatnya kini Jongwoon berjalan mendekatinya. Memang sebelumnya Ryeowook sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama dengannya. Tapi entah sejak kapan _namja_ itu menyelesaikan permainan basketnya.

"Akhhh ada ulat yang jatuh ketubuhku tadi."

Bodohnya kau Kim Ryeowook. Harus berbohong sekarang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah berteriak seperti itu pada Yesung. Padahal sekarang ia memegang batu peridot yang diberikan Yesung. Ia bicara terlalu baik sampai menyinggung perasaan hantu itu. Apa mungkin pengaruh batu itu benar-benar nyata? Tapi kenapa Ryeowook enggan mengatakan perasaannya saat sudah bersama dengan Jongwoon.

"Wook_-ie_," panggil Jongwoon tiba-tiba. "kau kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan hm?"

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan. "Nanti malam? Kau makan malam bersamaku?" tanya Jongwoon kembali.

"Mwo? Kau mau datang ke rumahku lagi dan makan malam bersama _umma_?"

"Bukan.. Bukan begitu. Tapi makan malam di luar. Hanya kita berdua."

Ryeowook terlihat sedikit berfikir. Kenapa sekarang ia ragu. Padahal Jongwoon yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. "Sebenarnya aku menyukai Ryeowook_-ie_, nanti malam datanglah. Aku menunggu jawabamu saat itu. Ini alamatnya, bye~"

_Namja_ itu melangkah begitu saja. Apa yang baru saja di dengar Ryeowook. Jongwoon mengatakan suka padanya. Bahkan ia belum memberikan coklat buatannya. Harusnya ia senang dengan ucapan Jongwoon, bukankah sebelumnya ia bilang menyukai Jongwoon? Kenapa sekarang menjadi ragu?

Sebelum Ryeowook sempat ingin memanggil Jongwoon. Sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi di depannya. Ia sudah berbelok melewati gang di depan mereka.

Ryeowook melanjutkan jalannya. Ia tiba di halte tempat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yesung. Saat itu Ryeowook tiba-tiba ingat kembali bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan Yesung saat itu. Ia malah menangis mendengar cerita Yesung yang tidak punya tujuan di kota ini.

"Yesung_-ie_... _Mianhaeyo_~" lirihnya pelan. Air mata kembali menangis. Dia benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Bukankah dia _namja_? Kenapa menangis karena seorang hantu yang tiba-tiba pergi dari hadapannya.

Ryeowook tidak melewatkan bus yang berhenti. Ia segera naik dan duduk. Saat tiba di rumah _namja_ mungil itu mencari sosok yang seharusnya duduk di ranjang dan menunggu kepulangannya. Tapi kini ia tidak menemukan Yesung. "Dia benar-benar marah hm?"

"Yesung_-ie_... Hiks."

_Aku ingin menemukanmu. Aku serius tentang perkataanku. Aku tidak akan menyukainya kalau kau akan pergi. Aku lebih memilihmu daripada ia. Aku sadar aka hal itu sekarang. Yang kau katakan menyukaiku itu, bukan karena kita teman tapi benar-benar suka sebagaimana aku kini menyukaimu. Kau benar! Aku hanya mengagumi Jongwoon! Aku menyukaimu Yesung-ie._

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Ryeowook berlari keluar rumah. Ia menaiki taksi dan menuju rumah Jongwoon. Bukankah lebih cepat kalau ia mengatakannya sekarang tanpa menunggu malam tiba. Ryeowook tidak ingin Yesung pergi darinya. Ia akan mengatakan kalau hanya mengangumi Jongwoon. Ia tidak bisa menyukai _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kau teman Jongwoon?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya bertanya padanya. Pernah mengikuti Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook dengan segera tahu rumah _namja_ itu. Ia berjalan menemui _yeoja_ paruh baya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu Jongwoon baru saja mengalami kecelakaan? Dia ada di rumah sakit. Kecelakaannya parah, mungkin dia akan di bawa ke luar negri untuk mendapat pengobatan segera. "

_"Mwo?"_

"Baru saja orang yang menjaga Jongwoon dan menggantikan ayahnya memimpin perusahaan hingga Jongwoon tumbuh dewasa datang kemari membawa pakaiannya. Tadi dia bilang akan memindahkan Jongwoon ke Jerman."

Degh

Baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia bersama dengan _namja_ itu. Saat pulang ke rumah ia tidak menemukan Yesung. Kini Ryeowook pergi ke rumah sakit dan ia sudah terlambat. Jongwoon sudah di pindah ke Jerman.

Secepat itukah ia kehilangan kedua orang itu dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan? Mungkin Tuhan bertindak adil padanya.

Kesalahan yang terjadi harus segera diperbaiki. Secepatnya!

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

"Yesung_-ie_..."

Suaranya parau. Beberapa kali ia mengigau, badannya demam, matanya terpejam namun bibir mungilnya trus saja bergumam memanggil nama itu. _Umma_ yang merawat Ryeowook begitu panik. _Namja_ mungil itu kini sakit. Terbungkus selimut tebal dan keringat keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Ia bergumam nama yang tidak dikenal oleh _umma_ membuat _yeoja_ tua itu bingung harus mencari sosok yang dipanggil Ryeowook.

Sudah lima hari sejak Ryeowook tidak menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya. Pandangannya masih sering terlihat kabur. Ia kehilangan sosok Yesung. Hantu itu benar-benar tidak pernah muncul lagi di dekatnya. Dan Jongwoon sudah pindah ke luar negri tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun padanya. Bahkan Ryeowook belum mengatakan kalau ia lebih menyukai Yesung dari _namja_ itu.

Tubuhnya masih lemah membuat Ryeowook memilih beristirahat di UKS sekolahnya. "Yesung_-ie_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ryeowook bergumam memanggil nama itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Memasuki awal maret. Akhir dari musim dingin. _Namja_ manis itu mengambil coat merah miliknya. Memakai dan kemudian berjalan keluar. Menikmati salju yang turun. Libur musim dingin yang begitu sepi. Ryeowook harus bisa melewati hari-hari tanpa Yesung lagi, tanpa Jongwoon. Tanpa kedua sosok yang berbeda itu.

Di dalam ransel yang dipakai sudah terdapat sebuah kamera dan beberapa makanan kecil. Dan beberapa pakaian. Ryeowook memilih berlibur ke tempat neneknya di Incheon. Setidaknya ia akan pulang menjelang awal musim semi nanti. Saat tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai.

Kala musim dingin yang akan berakhir. Bermain di pantai dan mengukir nama hantu yang telah hilang. Mungkin benar untuk selamanya.

_"Saranghaeyo Yesung-ie."_

Ukiran yang begitu lembut. Terhapus oleh ombak dan begitu selanjutnya.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan aku mencintai Yesung_-ie_. Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Setidaknya dengarlah dulu apa yang mau aku katakan padamu! Hiks... Dasar hantu bodoh! Kau bodoh Yesung_-ie_!"

Teriaknya pada deburan ombak. Hanya ada suara angin dan isak tangis. Dia _namja_ tapi begitu cengeng. Hanya karena ditinggalkan hantu itu ia sakit kemudian menangis. Mengabaikan sekitarnya dan menunduk sedih tiap kali mengingat Yesung. Sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar bisa melupakan Jongwoon saat ini. Buktinya ia tidak mengukir nama _namja_ itu.

"Aku akan pulang tanggal 14 musim dingin ini. Nenek membuat sake untukku, kita rayakan hari itu lagi hmm?"

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia ingat, tanggal 14 adalah hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Yesung. Saat itu awal dari musim semi. Minggu pertama bulan april saat ia seharusnya merayakan _black day_ namun bertemu dengan Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Malam hari dijalanan kota Seoul. Bus terakhir telah berlalu dan meninggalkan seorang penumpang. _Namja_ mungil yang kini mengenakan coat merah dan ransel berisi beberapa pakaian kotor dan kamera yang sudah kehabisan batre-nya. Ryeowook. _Namja_ mungil itu duduk di halte sendirian. Mengeluarkan cawan sake dan menuangkannya. Ia seolah mengulang pertemuannya dengan Yesung.

"Rasa sake itu enak. Musim dingin seperti ini akan terasa lebih hangat. Yesung_-ie_ menyukainya?"

Ia seolah sedang bicara dengan sosok yang tidak ada itu. "Yesung_-ie_ kenapa diam? Aku kan sudah tidak menyukai Jongwoon. Kenapa masih mendiamkanku? Apa Yesung_-ie_ tidak suka kalau sekarang aku mencintaimu?"

Ia kembali menangis lagi. 14 maret Ryeowook kembali ke Seoul. Duduk di halte bus dan menangis seorang diri.

"Kalau kau melarangku mencintaimu aku tidak bisa... Hiks... _Mianhaeyo_~ apa kau sudah tidak ada di kota ini lagi? Kau menjauhiku? Aku ingin bertemu Yesung_-ie_... Aku ingin bersama denganmu," lirihnya pelan. Ryeowook meletakkan cawan sake miliknya dan kembali menangis. "Hahh~" ia menghembuskan nafas hangat pada telapak tanganya. Mengambil kembali cawan sake miliknya dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati rasa hangat yang diberikan oleh sake buatan neneknya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sake. Ternyata masih nikmat seperti biasanya."

Degh

Ryeowook membuka matanya. Ia tidak menemukan cawan sake milik Yesung di depan dan tidak menemukan sosok hantu itu. "Yesung_-ie_ di sini? Aku mendengar suaramu? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu? _Mianhaeyo_~" teriak Ryeowook panik. Ia masih menangis tapi ia senang mendengar suara itu dan cawan sake yang tidak ada di depannya lagi.

"Aku dibelakangmu bodoh!"

Sontak Ryeowook menoleh. Ia benar-benar hapal ejekan yang selalu diberikan hantu itu. Tapi Yesung benar-benar terlihat sedikit berbeda, dengan setelah coat hitam dan cawan sake di tangannya. Senyum terukir di bibir kisable miliknya dan sepasang sepatu berwarna coklat melapisi kakinya.

Tunggu!

Kenapa hantu bisa memakai sepatu? Dan apa itu tadi? Kaki? Kenapa bisa?

"Kau kaget melihatku hm? Aku saja kaget dengan keajaiban ini."

Yesung meletakkan cawan sake di atas bangku halte. Ia memeluk Ryeowook erat. "Kau ingat kecelakaan yang dialami kedua orang tua Jongwoon? Mereka yang menabrakku. Saat itu seharusnya Jongwoon yang meninggal tapi ternyata salah. Makanya aku masih dibiarkan berkeliaran di kota ini."

"_Mwo?_ Tapi kenapa bisa?" Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat.

"Ingat kecelakaan yang dialami Jongwoon sepulang sekolah? Aku ada di sana saat itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku berada di tubuh ini. Sepertinya Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup kembali dalam tubuh ini. Tapi kecelakaan yang di alaminya merusak sebagian tubuhnya. Aku yang mengalami sakit dan menerima beberapa operasi. Dia benar-benar anak orang kaya. Aku selamat karena itu."

"Bodoh! Aku merindukanmu Yesung_-ie_."

"Tadi kau bilang menyukaiku hmm?" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah _namja_ mungil itu. Ia mengecup pelan kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook secara bergantian. Membiarkan _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu mengangguk pelan dan memegang coat yang dipakai Yesung dengan erat. Ryeowook seolah tidak ingin melepaskan sosok nyata dihadapannya itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak sadar aku cemburu saat kau menyukai Jongwoon hmm?"

"Kenapa Yesung_-ie_ tidak bilang kalau menyukaiku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

Yesung menggaruk bagian kepalanya pelan. Ia memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang begitu rapih. "Saat itu aku dalam sosok hantu. Kau pasti tidak akan mengerti."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya seolah ia paham apa yang dikatakan Yesung. "Kan kau juga setuju kalau saat itu aku hantu dan tidak mungkin bersamamu."

"_Anio!_ Tapi sekarang Yesung_-ie_ ada di hadapanku kan?"

Yesung kembali memeluk Ryeowook. Ia merasakan tubuh mungil itu begitu hangat. Nafas yang terasa lembut menerpa perpotongan leher Yesung. Melepaskan pelukannya kembali dan merasakan lembutnya bibir tipis Ryeowook. _"rasanya lebih manis dari sebelumnya,"_ batin Yesung mengingat ia pernah mengecup bibir itu saat ia masih dalam sosok hantu.

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sebuah langkah awal yang telah dimulai. Ryeowook mengamati seisi kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa pening, mungkin karena terlalu banyak meminum sake buatan neneknya. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang membawanya pulang. Yang ia ingat ia bertemu Yesung dalam sosok manusia semalam.

"Bodoh~" lirih Ryeowook pelan. Ia yakin itu hanya halusinasi saja. Mana ada hantu kemudian masuk ke tubuh manusia lalu hidup kembali.

"Aku bahkan berhalusinasi melihatmu!" makinya pada diri sendiri. Ryeowook kembali menangis. Cahaya sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya menyadarkan _namja_ mungil itu. Sudah begitu pagi, sepertinya salju sudah semakin mencair menyambut musim semi sebentar lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun hm?"

Degh

_Namja_ manis itu menoleh menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Menampilkan sosok _namja_ yang begitu tampan dengan pakaian kasual. "Maaf aku memakai sikat gigimu tadi."

"Yesung_-ie_! Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Ini Yesung_-ie_ kan?"

Ryeowook berlari mendekati Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak berbohong tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia memeluk Ryeowook erat, menuntunya untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. "kenapa menangis? Bukankah aku sudah di sini? _Umma_ menitipkanmu padaku," ucap Yesung cepat.

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya "_Mianhaeyo_... Aku tidak akan menangis lagi," ucapnya kembali memeluk Yesung.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?"

"Dua hari lalu tapi kau malah pergi ke Incheon. Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali dan merayakan pertemuan kita."

"Kenapa tidak menemui keluarga aslimu?"

"Bukanhkan kau tahu setelah kecelakaan itu keluargaku meninggalkan Korea Selatan. Hmm,,," Yesung memutar bola matanya seperti menahan sebuah kalimat. "kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook yang menyadari itu.

"Aku boleh tinggal di sini? Sepertinya rumah Jongwoon terlalu besar untukku sendirian."

"Tentu saja! _Umma_ pasti akan senang kalau kau tinggal di sini. Tapi kau harus membayar. Tidak bisa tinggal seperti dulu lagi."

"Aku mengerti itu_ baby_~ asal bisa bersamamu. Lagi pula perusahaan milik Jongwoon akan membayarnya."

_Hidup itu ternyata begitu unik hm?_

_Hari itu aku menemukanmu dalam sosok yang tidak biasa. Bicara denganmu kemudian tinggal bersama denganmu._

_Hanya aku yang bisa menemukanmu di hari itu. _

_Tuhan sudah menjodohkan kita._

_Kemudian hari itu kembali lagi. Aku menemukanmu dalam sosok yang nyata. Selanjutnya tidak ada yang tahu aku akan menemukanmu dalam sosok seperti apa lagi. Aku berharap kau selalu ada disetiap masa hidupku. _

_Today I found out of you_

* * *

_END_

* * *

Akhh oneshoot...

Yewook... aku suka ini! I hope you're happy. Di review oke.

_Happy_Ending_

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
